Anna/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Anna in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen 2014-01-12_05.44.10_am.png|Anna and Elsa as kids Anna_thinking.png 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o1_1280.png|Building a snowman (Olaf) tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o2_1280.png Olaf's creation.png|Elsa: (deep voice) "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg little-anna-olaf.png little anna with olaf.png|Anna playing with Olaf little elsa-little anna.png|Playtime Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png 2014-01-12_05.58.48_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.31_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png Pabbie_Frozen_Memories.jpg Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o3_1280.png tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o6_1280.png|"I never see you anymore" tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o7_1280.png|"We used to be best buddies..." tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o9_1280.png|"Do you want to build a snowman?..." tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o10_1280.png|"...It doesn't have to be a snowman." LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Young Anna 2014-01-12_05.55.09_am.png 2014-01-12_05.55.31_am.png|Tick-tock tick-tock Teen-Princess-Anna.jpg|15-year-old Anna 2014-01-12_05.49.45_am.png|Hugging her parents (one last time) Sadanna.png Annaknockthedoor.png 2013-12-03_08.52.03_pm.png|Do you want to build a snowman? 2014-01-12_06.36.37_am.png Anna-waking up.png 2014-01-12_06.37.36_am.png|(gasps) "It's Coronation Day!" 2014-01-12_06.47.43_am.png|Beginning of "For the First Time in Forever" 2014-01-12_06.47.55_am.png|''The window is open! So's that door! 2014-01-12_06.48.08_am.png|''I didn't know they did that anymore!'' 2014-01-12_06.48.17_am.png|''Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates...?'' 2014-01-12_06.48.31_am.png|''For years I've roamed these empty halls'' 2014-01-12_06.48.48_am.png|''Why have a ballroom with no balls?'' 2013-11-09 06.57.20 am.png|''Finally they're opening up the gates!'' 2014-01-12_06.39.23_am.png|''There'll be actual real live people, it'll be totally strange'' 2014-01-12_06.52.56_am.png|''But wow! Am I so ready...'' 2014-01-12_06.53.04_am.png|''...for this change!'' 2014-01-12_06.53.12_am.png|'Cause for the first time in forever 2014-01-12_06.53.22_am.png|''There'll be music, there'll be light!'' 2014-01-12_06.53.44_am.png|''For the first time in forever'' 2014-01-12_06.54.11_am.png|''I'll be dancing through the night...'' 46634566.jpg|''Don't know if I'm elated or gassy'' 2014-01-12_06.40.19_am.png|''But I'm somewhere in that zone!'' 2014-01-12_06.58.14_am.png|''I won't be alone'' 2014-01-12_06.58.32_am.png|"I can't wait to meet everyone!" 2014-01-12_06.41.04_am.png|(gasps) "What if I meet The One?" 2014-01-12_06.41.59_am.png|''Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace...'' Chocolate Truffles.jpg|''I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair'' 2014-01-12_06.43.02_am.png|''I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!'' 2014-01-12_07.02.28_am.png|''For the first time in forever, there'll be magic there'll be fun'' 2014-01-12_07.02.53_am.png|''For the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.16_am.png|''...I could be noticed by someone...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.25_am.png|''And I know it is totally crazy...'' Lisa Swing Painting Part 2.jpg|''...to dream I'd find romance...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.37_am.png|''But for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance!'' 2014-01-12_07.07.26_am.png|''It's only for today!'' 2014-01-12_07.09.37_am.png|''I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!'' 2014-01-12_07.09.57_am.png|''...world'' 2014-01-12_07.10.08_am.png|''A chance to find true love!'' 2014-01-12_07.13.14_am.png|''I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today!'' 2014-01-12_07.13.34_am.png|'Cause for the first time in forever... 2014-01-12_07.13.47_am.png|''For the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_06.44.41_am.png Hans_with_his_horse_helping_Anna.jpg 2014-01-12 07.16.17 am.png 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 99764348.jpg|"I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg Anna_meeting_Hans.jpg|Anna first meets Hans Smileanna.png Queenelsaofarendelle.png Princessandqueen.png Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Anna and Elsa laughing. Forzen_Sisters.png Princessannaandqueenelsa.png 456333356.jpg Annaandthedukeofweselton.png WeaselTown_Anna2.jpg Anna upside down.jpg Weaseltown_Anna.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|"I wish it could be like this all the time." Butitcannot.png Annadancewithhans.png tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o10_1280.png Hansannalove.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|''But with you...'' (Hans: But with you...) tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o4_1280.jpg Frozen_anna_and_hans4.jpg Liaod.jpg|''Jinx again!'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o4_1280.png|''Our mental synchronization'' Frozen_anna_and_hans2.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o3_1280.png|''...oor...'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o5_1280.png|Hans: "Can I say something crazy?" tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o6_1280.png|Hans: "Will you marry me?" Anna's Answer is Yes.jpg|"Yes!" Wewanttogetmarried.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg 3461356.jpg|"What?" tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o8_1280.png|"...any more." Confusedandangryanna.png 442344.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg Frozen- 2013- hans- anna.JPG|"I'm completely ordinary!" Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-17h59m07s95.png 2245533.jpg|"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna-with-your-horse.jpg tumblr_mz2dnyTXXR1tpo3i4o1_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 06.55.39 am.png F147896325.jpg|Getting cold feet F258463719.jpg|Made it to Oaken's lodge Oaken Mickey.jpg 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Hr Frozen 11.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken2.png 49272598262.jpg|"Ooh. That's a rough business to be in right now." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg Annakristoffandsven.png Takemetothenorthmountain.png 15-0_010-00_0037.jpg|"Look, I know how to stop this winter." Anna,_Kristoff_and_Sven.jpg Ridingthecarriage.png 9865425.jpg|"I like fast!" 1147034_10152278967204832_1135392078_o.jpg|From the Official Yahoo Movies Facebook Princessannadisneyfrozen.png Kristoff-and-anna.png Theangryanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-4901.jpg Anna-kristoff-from-disney-frozen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg Frozen-disney-princess-35835565-640-266.jpg 44234566.jpg 88644598643.jpg F456321987.jpg|"I don't want it!" 1273635373).jpg 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o8_1280.png|"Well, almost." 828373636.jpg Ilovethenewnose.png Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg Yournameisolaf.png 23563676.jpg 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|Kristoff: "I'm gonna tell him." 34642236.jpg tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o9_1280.png annaclimbing.png 2013-11-09 06.57.41 am.png|"Catch!" 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png 4325753334.jpg|Olaf: "Do you think she knows how to knock?" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o3_1280.jpg Annaattheicecastle.png tumblr_mu3tgn0D191qdubwvo3_1280.jpg.jpg Beautifulicecastle.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg Meetelsaattheicecastle.png Annaaskelsatogohome.png Annaandolafmeetelsa.png Waitaminuteelsa.png Walkedinthestairs.png Forthefirsttimeinforeverreprise.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png Elsasingingreprisesong.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa3.jpg Frozen_anna3.jpg Iamsureyoucanelsa.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa2.jpg 2013-11-09 06.56.26 am.png Tumblr n09zn0P1nZ1tpo3i4o1 1280.jpg|Anna's heart frozen by Elsa Annaareyouokay.png I'm not leaving without you Elsa.png Ineverletyougo.png 44225677.jpg|"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Meetthemarshmallow.png 8862525253.jpg|"It is not nice to throw people!" Frozen-snowball.jpg|Anna preparing to throw a snowball at Marshmallow Ggfdcv.jpg tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o4_1280.png ,nfccdd.jpg annalooking.png Disneyfrozen_HDpic23321.jpg Kristoffanna2.png 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png Heysvenyoufoundus.png Fallsintosnows.png Kristoffanna3.png Kristoffanna4.png Kristoffanna5.png Kristoffanna6.png 4565434.jpg|Anna: "I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair!" Kristoff: "No, yours is turning white!" 3665444.jpg|"Does it look bad?" 43223455.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg 572367.jpg|Olaf: (whispers) "He's craaaazy!" Therocksismoving.png Whatisgoingon.png Meetthetrolls.png 2014-01-12_04.52.39_am.png|Bulda: "...strong teeth!" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Anna smiling in FixerUpper.jpg Annaandthetrolls.png FixerUpper snapshot.jpg 2014-01-12_04.55.01_am.png|Bulda: "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed." 2014-01-12_04.55.33_am.png|Bulda: "Throw a little love their way!" 2014-01-12_04.55.53_am.png|Female Trolls: "Throw a little love their way!" 2014-01-12_04.56.06_am.png Theonlyfixerupper.jpg trolls-wedding.png 2014-01-12_04.57.02_am.png|"Wait, what?" Aniceinyourheart.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg 2365479975.jpg anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco6_1280.png 87345655.jpg HansBetrayel.jpg|Anna discovering Hans's true intentions Hans-candel-Anna.jpg Anna Shocked.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"You're no match for Elsa." anna-angry.jpg tumblr_my91uhAjJ61ruikyvo3_501.jpg|Anna takes a crouched position Frozen_anna2.jpg Screencapolanna.jpg FROZEN_4832.jpg -frozen-olaf_anna.jpg Frozen_2443.jpg Frozen_anna6.jpg olaf-with-anna.png Thesnowtrap.png Frozen_anna5.jpg 257643467.jpg 56436777.jpg|Anna's hands are slightly freezing Anna_or_Elsa.jpg Anna_freezing.jpg Frozenanna.png Underthefrozenheart.png|"Kristoff." Frozen_anna.jpg|"Elsa?" 2014-01-12_04.16.58_am.png|Anna interfering with Hans a moment before freezing to death. tumblr_mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo2_1280.png|Anna's last breath Annaandelsafrozen4.png 2014-01-12_04.16.43_am.png|Anna's frozen face. Annaandelsafrozen6.png Annaandelsafrozen9.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Anna's body thawed 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png 1889023 10152134660631855 1438524692 o.jpg Trueloveofthesisters.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Annawasaliveagain.png Love_can_thaw....png 2013-11-15 08.49.52 pm.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-3.png Iknowyoucandoit.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa.jpg Anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Elsa-Anna-Sven-Kristoff.jpg|"Uh-uh-uh-uh." 2014-01-12_04.27.06_am.png|Hans: "Anna? But she froze your heart." 2014-01-12_04.27.20_am.png|"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Hans-Anna.png Tumblr n0pu6mdbm91r2wefoo1 500.png 2014-01-12_04.27.57_am.png|Anna punches Hans anna-punch-hans.jpg Thetwolovelysisters.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png|Anna hugging Elsa as she glances at Kristoff Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035955-1279-533.png Kristoff-happy-and-anna.png tumblr_n19jfhi3CH1qhya14o1_1280.jpg Anna-with-Kristoff.png Kristoffserious.jpg|Kristoff: "Are you serious?" Anna-with-kristoff-hd.png|"Yes! And it's the latest model." Kristoff-anna-HD.png Tumblr_n2x7v3ZQpl1ry7whco5_1280.png Anna-and-kristoff.png Krissanna.jpg Annakristoffsummer.png Anna-kiss-kristoff.png Anna-kristoff-we-may.png annaandkristoffkiss2.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Annaandelsafinale.png Skatesfrozen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1142.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-990.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-932.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-799.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-854.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-870.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10265.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10658.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2531.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2557.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9893.jpg Anna Runs Off.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1982.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg anna-elsa.jpg ''Frozen Fever Frozen fever 4.jpg|Anna and her family Frozen fever 2.jpg|Anna sleeping Frozen fever 1.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their new gowns Frozen fever 17.jpg Frozen fever 16.jpg Frozen fever 15.jpg Frozen fever 14.jpg Frozen fever 13.jpg Frozen fever 11.jpg Frozen Fever 27.jpg Frozen Fever 32.jpg Frozen Fever 38.png Television It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Frozen.png|Anna in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series Once Upon a Time'' Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg|Anna and Elsa Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg|Anna and Elsa standing in front of their parents grave Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg|Holding hands with Elsa Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png|Anna and her older sister Anna and Elsa in OUAT.jpg Anna's wedding gown.jpg Princess_Anna_Once_Upon_A_Time.jpg Anna's wedding dress 2.jpg|Anna in her wedding dress Anna's wedding dress 1.jpg|Anna in her mothers wedding dress Anna with a sword in OUAT.jpg Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg Photo-3.png A 610x408.jpg ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg|Reunited with Elsa OnceHeroesVillains-640x426.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-Season-4-Episode-6-Clip-Synopsis-Anna-Meets-The-Snow-Queen.png Elsa anna and ingrid.jpg X012.jpg Once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png Onceuponatime emmaannaelsa.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries